<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weapon of Self-Destruction by GoldenAvenger02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928431">Weapon of Self-Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAvenger02/pseuds/GoldenAvenger02'>GoldenAvenger02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>is there a way out (through the fire?) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Melissa McCall, Episode: s04e07 Weaponized, Gen, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Nurse Melissa McCall, Post-Episode: s04e07 Weaponized, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Feels Guilty, Scott is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAvenger02/pseuds/GoldenAvenger02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just...I can't lose them. They're my friends; every time I turn around, they're in danger. And I can't help but feel like I'm leading them right into it. I already lost Allison, I've nearly lost Stiles twice now...what if someone else dies because of me? Cause I can't keep them safe?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melissa McCall &amp; Scott McCall, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>is there a way out (through the fire?) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weapon of Self-Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_aligning/gifts">stars_aligning</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason, it refuses to let me acknowledge Agent McCall as a character, but he is a big part of this story!</p>
<p>Happy birthday to Clover-Rose! I love you so much, Star!</p>
<p>This is a companion fix to my story, Ticking Time Bomb, as well as a tag to the episode Weaponized. Similar to how TTB is from Stiles and his dad 's POV, this one is from Scott's and his dad's POV!</p>
<p>And now, on with the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott watched in shock as Malia walked out of the vault with zero emotions on her face. He kept his arm wrapped around Kira, but he felt like he could collapse himself. The layer of sweat on his forehead was dripping down toward his eyes, and he was scared that his eyes would go dark again.</p>
<p>He was snapped out of it by Kira's voice hitting his hypersensitive hearing. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Was he okay? His mouth hurt from his fangs breaking through against his will, his cuticles were caked in dry blood, and his left hand still had shards of glass in it from the jar of Reshi mushrooms. But, aside from the glass, everything could wait. Stiles still smelled sick, and like blood. The mix of his blood, blood he couldn't place but was soaking Stiles' shirt and Malia's blood from her claws breaking the skin of her cuticle area was making his nose burn.</p>
<p>He let of Kira hesitantly, making sure she was steady on her feet before kneeling down beside Stiles and putting his hand on his shoulder. Definitely still running a fever. "Stiles." He turned his head toward Scott, and he could tell that lying to Malia had hurt Stiles more than it had hurt him. "Come on, we need to get upstairs. Our parents are gonna freak out if they can't find us."</p>
<p>Stiles nodded, and grabbed onto Scott's hand. Scott watched as Stiles' legs shook and that's when he finally was able to take in the smeared and faded blood splatter all over his face, hoodie and white shirt. Holding tightly onto Stiles' and Kira's arms, the group walked up the basement stairs and into the school entrance, which was filled with parents, CDC workers and other assorted family members. Scott definitely saw at least one news crew going around and trying to talk to his fellow classmates. He felt his throat hitch when he saw a body bag being wheeled out.</p>
<p>That's when he finally saw his dad. His hands were tucked in his pockets and the nervousness was clear on his face, as well as the smell of fear filling up the school, but that could've been from the majority of the school.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? Did the mushrooms work? His dad questioned as Scott approached, and he could feel his dad looking him over with fearful eyes, but he was way too exhausted to protest. His legs were shaky and the sweat was starting to burn his eyes. That's when his dad spoke. "What happened to your hand?"</p>
<p>Scott looked down at his hand, and seeing the glass and blood made his stomach churn. He knew it was there, but now it was starting to hurt, possibly because of the healing factor unable to do its job. "I'll go find a towel."</p>
<p>Stiles popped up in Scott's thoughts. He hasn't realized it, but he had just left him in the school hallway by himself. He didn't even know if the sheriff had seen him. "Wait, dad." Scott reached out and latched his right hand around his dad's wrist, mostly to gain his attention, but also to stabilize his shaking knees. "What about Stiles? He's still sick, and dad...he was soaked in blood. Is he gonna be okay? Does he need to go to the hospital?"</p>
<p>His dad responded by pointing to a area behind Scott's head. He whipped his head around and saw Stiles being led by one of the doctors and the Sheriff toward the quarantine zone. He felt a sign of relief escape his tight chest. At least Stiles was gonna be okay. He was brought out of his thoughts by his dad wrapping a towel around the glass shards and his bloody hand. "That should help till we get to the hospital. Your mom is gonna need to take that glass out, and I have some explaining to do."</p>
<p>Scott nodded, letting his dad put his hand on his shoulder and lead him out of the building and to the truck he was currently driving, but if Scott was honest with himself, he knew that the real reason he was letting his dad lead him out of the building was because he couldn't take his eyes off of the light blue towel that was becoming stained with red and his legs were shaking uncontrollably at this point. He managed to get in the passenger seat and waited until his dad had fully pulled away from the school before asking the question that had been heavy on his mind.</p>
<p>"Why was Stiles soaked in blood?"</p>
<p>Raph sighed. He knew he had to tell his son about the altercation in the locker room, so he just sucked in a deep breath and bit the bullet. "The assassin was one of the teachers running the test, Mr. Davidson. I came in to tell Stiles about the mushrooms, and he was against a row of lockers with a gun to his head." He paused as he approached the red light, stopping the car before looking Scott in the eye. He could see the exhaustion on his son's face, but also the panic from just knowing what Stiles had gone through. "So, I did what I had to do."</p>
<p>"The body bag at the school-" Scott started, but Raph cut him off. He knew that probably wasn't the best move in order to fix the strained relationship between him and his son, but he wanted to get this over with.</p>
<p>"-was the guy running the PSATs." The light turned green and he started driving again. "When I shot him, the blood sprayed all over Stiles. I'm surprised he got to you guys in time and didn't go into a catatonic state or straight into a panic attack. With you three being supernatural beings and all, it could've killed you. You, Malia, Kira...you got lucky."</p>
<p>Raph saw his son look at him with a look of terror out of the corner of his eye as he asked. "How long have you known?"</p>
<p>"I've had my suspicions for awhile, especially with Malia. Stiles confirmed it by acting so weird about the mushrooms." Scott nodded in response, and Raph saw him look down at his towel covered hand. The car went silent for a minute, and now Raph had to ask his son the pressing question he had on his mind. "Are you really okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm just glad everyone is okay." Raph watched as his son yawned and leaned his head against the passenger seat. "Malia's upset, but she's alive. Everyone's alive and okay."</p>
<p>"Are you part of "everyone"?" Raph prodded, and he could see his son's walls crumble, but he couldn't tell if he was finally being trusted or if Scott was just too damn tired to think.</p>
<p>"I just...I can't lose them. They're my friends; every time I turn around, they're in danger. And I can't help but feel like I'm leading them right into it. I already lost Allison, I've nearly lost Stiles twice now...what if someone else dies because of me? Cause I can't keep them safe?"</p>
<p>"Kid, you're a werewolf." Raph started, waiting to see if Scott had any sort of reaction to him calling him "kid". Instead, he just yawned, so Raph took it as a cue to keep going. "I'm not gonna try and understand all the logistics, but from what I understand, it's similar to the FBI. People are gonna get hurt for the greater good, and you can't do anything about that." He waited for Scott's protest, his anger to overflow toward him, but he just yawned again. "You feel sick for days, your head feels heavy, and your heart is overwhelmed with guilt. But, slowly, and with time, you start to feel better. You can hold your head up again, and you start looking on the bright side."</p>
<p>"But I'm not supposed to lead them to their death." Scott finally spoke, and Raph watched as he gripped onto the arm rest. "I'm their Alpha."</p>
<p>Raph sighed. He didn't know what else to say, he had just gotten everything out that his supervisor had told him. That's when he really got a good look at just how sick Scott looked. His forehead was soaked in sweat and he looked so tired. "Scott? You need me to turn on the air conditioner?" That's when Scott would've fell forward if he wasn't supported by the seatbelt and his eyes closed. "Scott!"</p>
<p>Raph clicked on the siren, and started speeding toward the hospital, using one arm to drive and the other to support his son's chest so he wasn't leaning forward the rest of the drive to Beacon Hills Memorial.</p>
<p>Raph couldn't hear anything going on besides his heart pounding in his ears on the rest of the drive; he got to the hospital and pulled Scott out of the passenger seat when Melissa came out, her eyes wide as she questioned.</p>
<p>"Is he still sick?"</p>
<p>"He seemed fine in the car. Tired, but fine." Raph spoke, trying to keep his voice calm as he watched Melissa check their son's pulse.</p>
<p>"Probably an adrenaline crash." She reported, before seeing the towel wrapped around his hand. "Not to mention blood loss." The two of them managed to get him into one of the rooms without too many onlookers. Just as she started getting everything ready to take out the glass, Raph heard Scott groan; before he could get to him, however, Melissa was already by his side. "Hey, sweetheart. Don't move too much."</p>
<p>"Mom? What's going on?" Scott asked, his voice sounded weak, like he was tired just from speaking.</p>
<p>"You passed out in the car from an adrenaline crash, but your dad got you here." Raph watched his son made eye contact with him for a split second before redirecting his attention back toward his mother. "Let's get the glass out, okay?" She suggested and Scott nodded.</p>
<p>Raph watched as she unwrapped the towel and quickly took out the glass with precision. He tried to ignore the fact that every single shard being taken out was causing his son to flinch, because he knew Scott wouldn't want his comfort. He had been gone for too long to comfort him and not get a negative reaction.</p>
<p>But, Melissa finished quickly, and Raph watched as she bandaged his hand while the skin was starting to close up in front of his eyes. He knew his son was supernatural, but he wasn't expecting that.</p>
<p>Melissa and Scott shared a brief hug, but soon enough, Scott leaned against the pillows and his eyes started to close. "Get some rest, okay?" Melissa told him, but Scott turned to Raph, and directed all of his attention on him.</p>
<p>"Dad? You're staying this time, right? No leaving?"</p>
<p>Raph held back a smile, the giddy feeling inside of him building up inside of him because his son wanted him to stay. Instead, he settled for a nod of reassurance and sat down in the chair. Before his ex-wife left the room, his son was asleep.</p>
<p>••••</p>
<p>Scott wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up. The lights were still dim, and his dad was sleeping in the beige armchair near his bed. Scott reached over to the small nightstand and pulled out his phone. 3:47 a.m.</p>
<p>The thought of Stiles' well-being sprang back to the forefront of his mind, so he decided to text him. 'you okay?' He didn't know what to expect, Stiles was probably sleeping like a log at this point, and he was getting ready to turn off his phone and go back to sleep when the notification sound dinged and he had a response.</p>
<p>Stiles: 'still feeling kinda off. You?'</p>
<p>'I'm worried about you.' Scott responded, before adding a second text. 'you were still sick.' The response came only a few seconds later.</p>
<p>Stiles: 'I'll be okay. Probably. I woke up about an hour ago and my dad is watching me like a hawk.'</p>
<p>Scott knew Stiles wasn't gonna bring it up, and just lie over text to him if he didn't bring it up, but either of them would probably fall asleep any second, and he had to know if he was okay. Really okay. 'my dad told me what happened in the locker room. You ok?' He started to type a second message. 'I know what happened, but I-' Stiles text cut him off, like he knew what he was thinking, even though they were at least 15 miles apart.</p>
<p>Stiles: 'wanna know how I'm coping?' There was a pause, before another text came in. Scott was glad he had turned off the notification sound.</p>
<p>Stiles: 'I don't know how you handle nearly getting killed all the time, Scott, and every time I think about it, I feel like my head's gonna explode.'</p>
<p>Scott felt his chest burn with sympathy. He knew exactly what that was like. Feeling the crushing anxiety and lack of adrenaline come on after fighting for your life. Hell, that happened to him nearly every full moon. So, he responded the only way he could think of in the moment. 'I'm so sorry. Call me whenever you need to. I don't care if I'm at work, school...hell, if my dad wasn't in my hospital room right now, I'd switch to talking right now.'</p>
<p>Scott was left on read for 10 minutes, till it was nearly 4:00 a.m. At first, he thought Stiles had fallen asleep on his phone, but he also knew that Stiles had hardly ever opened a message and didn't respond, even if sleep was approaching him. He hated when people were worried on his behalf. He finally got the reply.</p>
<p>Stiles: 'I should go back to sleep'</p>
<p>'Hey, I'm serious about talking to people, okay? It doesn't have to be me.' Scott insisted, but then the message wasn't even read, and he knew his best friend had surrendered to sleep. He had to be okay with it and talk to him in person about it. Stiles' dad was there in case something bad happened, and he could feel the sleep coming for him as well.</p>
<p>Scott put his phone down on the nightstand and looked once more at his dad, who was still sleeping before curling up on his side and letting his eyes close. He could help Stiles feel better after they both slept and put this day behind them for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>